


Starry Starry Night

by lumark99



Series: Kpop prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Elves, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pixies, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Felix looked at the unmoving lump in front of him. Was it dead? He poked it with a stick and jumped back quickly when it moved. He took a step backwards cautiously and froze when he accidentally stepped on a twig. ‘Snap’. Felix held his breath as the human? stretched and looked up at the sky. The boy gasped and jumped up but failed to notice the branch above him which led to him striking his head quite hard on the branch and crashing back down. Felix wanted to leave so badly, but he felt like it was his fault the boy was knocked out. He sighed as he picked the boy up, knees buckling under the weight, and started to trudge home. He should’ve just stayed home.





	Starry Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix_freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_freckles/gifts).



> Okay, so this is a request for a changlix fix with elf prince Felix and human Changbin. I wrote this when I was really tired so I’m sorry if it’s bad, there might be some grammar issues too?

To be 100% honest Changbin has no clue why he was in the forest at midnight right now. “What did Chan say to get again?” He muttered to himself quietly while swinging his flashlight back and forth. “Berries? Wood? Some stupid ingredient for another potion that’s bound to fail?” He sighed and tried to remember what the crazy wizard had asked him a couple hours ago. 

“Remember Changbin, I want you to bring me…” was all he remembered Chan saying before he stopped paying attention. He wished Jisung was at home, he always knew what Chan needed, but nooo, the pixie was off visiting his boyfriend instead. He groaned as he plopped down and leaned against a humongous oak tree. ‘I’ll just take rest here and call him later,’ he thought before shutting his eyes and...

‘Snap’ was the first thing Changbin heard as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sky to only panic and notice that it was turning a lightish pink color. “Shit, Chan’s gonna kill me,” he yelped and immediately jumped up, only to hit his head hard on the tree branch above and stumble back to the ground. ‘Is this really how I die‘ he thought dramatically and slowly the darkness crept into his vision and he lost consciousness.

After what felt like years later, Changbin woke up groggily, he was conscious but not fully. Changbin could hear hushed voices that sounded like they were arguing. He could only hear parts of the conversation though, it went like...

“How could you.... a human..... kill you!” Squeaked voice #1, it was high pitched and was not helping his killer migraine.

“I thought he...... it’s not my fault!” Sighed voice #2, a deep timbre voice, Changbin decided he like this voice better, it was calmer.

“This.... dangerous, IM TELLING DAD!!” shrieked voice #1 and Changbin winced and let groan. The room was suddenly silent.

“I’ll talk to you later,” the lower voice said urgently, “just don’t tell anyone yet.” Changbin could hear high pitched protests, a loud screech, and finally, a door slamming shut. “Thank god he’s finally gone,” the deep voice muttered, “Oi, I know you’re awake.” With those words, Changbin felt his blood run cold.

“It’s not what you think-“ he groaned, “I mean, I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“I brought you here,” the deep voice chuckled, “I thought you were dead.” Changbin winced,

“Well I’m not,” he pulled off the covers and shakily got to his feet, “so if you could so kindly let me leave-“ Changbin froze as he actually looked at the boy, well kind of human? in front of him. He had a slightly tan complexion that looked like it was glowing and a splash of freckles? His pointy ears poked out from his blonde wisps of hair that only brought of his freckles more. Changbin felt weak in the knees, mostly because he had just tried to stand upright after waking up and also because deep voice guy was very cute. Although Changbin tried his hardest, he ultimately fell, ungracefully might he add, right in front of the cute boy.

“Hey, why would you stand up right after waking up, are you stupid?” The cute guy rushed towards him and pulled him up. ‘He has really pretty eyes’ Changbin thought as he stared into the concerned eyes of the other boy. “-ey, are you listening to me?” The cute guy looked at him and oh god, was that a pout?! Changbin groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Why am I here?” He mumbled.

“I told you already,” the other boy huffed, “I brought you here.”

“Well then take me back!” Changbin yelled and slowly rose to his feet, “I need to find Chan before he finds me.” Changbin shudders, last time he didn’t do what Chan asked, it didn’t end up nicely.

“Wait,” cute boy blinked owlishly and tilted his head, and no Changbin did not think that was cute, “Did you say, Chan?”

“Yes,” Changbin sighed tiredly, “ Chan, Chris, Bangchan, whatever you want to call him.” He motioned to his chest, “about this tall, don’t tell him I said that, an amateur wizard, don’t tell him I said that either, and annoyingly happy most of the time.” The other boys features lit up and he grinned, and no, Changbin did not squeal, he’s too manly to for that.

“I know Chan!” He continued to grin happily, “he’s my cousin!”

“He’s your what?!” Changbin screamed, he was highly offended that Chan never once bothered to introduce him to his cute cousin.

“Oh this makes things so much easier, Jeongin can’t tell dad now, you’re one of Chan’s friends so you can be here, well at least I think.” The cute boy rambled and grinned smugly. “Oh,” his eyes widened, “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m prince Felix!” He grins and holds out his hand to shake. Changbin dumbly takes his hand and gives it an awkward shake. “And you are?” Felix glances at him.

“Oh right!” He laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, “I’m Changbin, nice to meet you!”

“Anyways I can take you back to Chan now!” Felix grabbed Changbins hand, slammed the door open and started running.

“Hey!” Changbin stumbled as he tried to keep up with the other boy's pace. “Where are we going?”

“I told you, we’re going to see Chan!” Felix shouted gleefully, “I can’t see him very often so this is a perfect opportunity to go and visit him!”

“Yeah, well I see him too often, we should switch,” Changbin said grumpily. To his statement, Felix let out a loud bark of laughter, looked back at Changbin and smiled. Changbin swears time slowed down, the wind was blowing Felix’s blonde hair across his face but Changbin could still see his starry eyes, scrunched up nose, pearly white smile, and dainty freckles.

He coughed loudly and hoped he wasn’t blushing, “let’s just hurry up and see Chan.” After a couple minutes of sprinting, what was this guy, a track athlete? They soon arrive at Chan’s homely abode. Changbin remembers the conversation Chan, Jisung, and he had over the house.

“Let’s make it a mansion!” Jisung exclaimed.

“No, let's make it a dark underground lair,” Changbin argued. Chan wanted to have a treehouse but made a compromise and in the end, they all agreed on a normal cabin.

Felix hesitantly knocked on the door but was met with an eerie silence.

“Huh, that’s funny,” Felix exclaimed, “Chan usually always opens the door.” Changbin had a funny feeling about this like he’s forgetting something.

“Felix, I think we should go, I don’t thin-“

“No!” Felix interrupted him, “I haven’t seen Chan in so long!” A noise that sounded like someone bumping into something came from within the house, Changbins feeling got stronger, wasn’t Woojin coming over to visit this month? He suddenly remembered why Chan was making the potion.

Yesterday~

“Changbin~” Chan sing-songed, “I need you to go and get some special ingredients for me, I need to make a potion,”

“What is it this time?” Changbin frowned.

“Woojinnie is coming over this weekend so,” he looked over at Changbin and smirked.

“Eew, you didn’t need to tell me that,” Changbin pretended to fake throw up. “I got it, I won’t come home tomorrow night, just please, please clean up after yourselves this time,” he begs. Last time, he came home to a not so pleasant surprise and couldn’t even look Chan in the eyes, he still can’t.

Present~

“No really though, listen to me,” Changbin tried to warn Felix he really did, but the stubborn elf wouldn’t listen to him. “You really don’t want to go in right now Felix, trust me, Chan is... busy at the moment and-“ but before he finished his sentence, Felix had already opened the door and stepped in. He sighed, Felix looked so innocent too, curse Chan. He winced as he heard Felix’s low scream and Chan’s shriek, he’s pretty sure he heard Woojin scream too, poor guy.

“W-Who was that?” Felix looked at him, his face a furious red, “what were they doing, I have so many questions?”

“I tried to warn you,” Changbin shrugged apologetically.

“You’re not shocked?” He felt Felix’s gaze on him.

“Unfortunately, I’ve seen it all, so I'm not affected by this anymore.”

“I feel sorry for you,” Felix said softly. A loud moan came from the cabin, Changbin wrinkled his nose in disgust. He pondered for a few seconds then grabbed Felix ’s hand and dragged him along. “Where are we going?” Felix asked looking puzzled.

“My safe place,” Changbin smiled over his shoulder and proceeded to lead Felix somewhere. After a while of walking they arrive at a small grassy hill. Changbin grinned at Felix and motioned to follow him. Once they were at the top of the hill, Changbin pulled Felix down to lay down next to him. Above their heads was an extensive amount of stars and constellations twinkling.

“Changbin, Woah,” Felix looked at Changbin, “this is beautiful, that you for taking me here.” ‘You’re even more beautiful’ is what Changbin wanted to say but instead, he just muttered a ’no problem’, what a wimp he was. “The stars are beautiful where I live too,” Felix smiled sadly.

“Is that the place you took me to?” Changbin glanced at Felix.

“Yeah,” Felix suddenly turned to look at him and he quickly turned away, “the stars there shine so brightly, brighter than anywhere else, but I’ve been so busy training to take over the crown that I wasn't able to actually sit and enjoy the stars.” Felix suddenly stopped talking and stared at Changbin.

“Felix?” Changbin looked concerned, “Are you okay? Are you still shocked from what you saw? I swear to god next time I see Chan I’m going to...“ Felix grinned at Changbins rambling and slowly leaned closer to him. Changbin stopped talking and blushed at Felix’s close proximity. 

“Changbin,” Felix whisphered and put his hand on top of Changbins. “Is this okay?” He looked worried.

“Yes,” Changbin blurted out, “this is perfect.”

That’s how they spent the rest of the night, laid out on the soft grass, hands intertwined, and staring at the stars and each other.


End file.
